She?
by doy.doy
Summary: Fuji wakes up in the morning as usual, but when he looks in the mirror...


**So I was thinking about a part in Link and Luigi's fanfiction, entitled "REMOTE", which lead me to t hinking about just a female Fuji (if you've read the fanfic, you'd understand xD).**

**By the way, Fuji will still be referred to as "he" and "him". The irony. xD  


* * *

**Fuji awoke as his alarm clock rang. Still half asleep, he lazily walked into the washroom to get ready for school.

That's when he looked into the mirror.

_'Saa... today is going to be interesting...'_

oOoOoOoOo

"Oi! Fuji-senpai!" yelled Momoshiro as he ran towards the clubroom, which was where Fuji was. He had just finished his last match for the intra-school ranking tournament. "Fuji-senpai! You're... you're..." Momoshiro fainted as he saw Fuji turn around.

"Momo! What's wrong?" asked Oishi as he ran to Momoshiro's aid.

Momoshiro's eyelids fluttered. "F-Fuji-s-senpai..."

Oishi gave Momoshiro a strange look as he went inside the clubroom, where Fuji had walked in a few moments ago.

Seconds later, Oishi ran out of the clubroom, hands covering his eyes as a light blush rose on his face.

"Oishi. Momoshiro. What happened here?" came a deep, commanding voice from behind.

"T-Tezuka-buchou..." said Momoshiro, now sitting on the ground, hugging his knees. "It's... F-Fuji-senpai..."

Tezuka raised a curious eyebrow.

"Hoi hoi! What's going on here? Oishi! Why aren't you practicing with me?"

Oishi turned around to find Kikumaru, his doubles partner. "E-Eiji... it's Fuji..." replied Oishi.

"Nya? What's wrong with Fujiko?" asked Kikumaru. Soon enough, he had left to go inside the clubroom.

Inside that same clubroom was a scream.

Kikumaru ran back outside as he said, "THAT CAN'T BE FUJI! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT FUJI WAS...!"

Tezuka was really confused. He decided to step inside, only to find a smiling Fuji changing into his tennis uniform.

Normally, this would be quite an everyday thing to see. The clubroom was for the regulars to change in, after all. Seeing Fuji changing inside shouldn't be any different. However, it _was_ different.

"Fuji... you're..."

Fuji smiled as he picked up tennis bag. "...a girl?" said Fuji, finishing Tezuka's sentence.

Fuji was indeed a girl. He -or should I say, _she_- had the... obvious... feminine... parts... and his -_HER_- voice was even higher than before.

Tezuka's glasses were blank as he thought about that had just happened. _'Did I just see... a girl... changing?'_ He pushed his glasses up as he wondered if it had really happened. He felt very tainted inside.

Fuji smiled and continued out of the clubroom, his hair tied up in a simple ponytail. "Tezuka, am I still able to play in the boys' team even though I am a girl?" asked Fuji.

Tezuka snapped out of his train of thought as he answered Fuji's question. "Well, I don't think so, if you are still like this for the next few days," replied Tezuka. He instantly felt a pang of guilt in his heart. "But, I think it would be alright with Ryuuzaki-sensei, just for today."

Fuji's smile widened as he walked outside. _'Hehe... I wonder how the others will react...'_

When he walked outside, he saw a horror-stricken Momoshiro hugging his knees, rocking back and forth. Next to him was Kikumaru, who was doing the same thing. He couldn't help but smile even more at their reactions. This scared them.

"Kaidoh! Will you play a match with me?" asked Fuji, walking towards Kaidoh.

"Hai, senpai, I-" Kaidoh fainted as soon as he saw Fuji. From a bush nearby, Inui was scribbling in his notebook, muttering an "Ii data" every few moments.

Fuji heard this and turned to him. "Saa... then will you play with me, Inui?" he asked, opening his eyes ever so slightly.

Inui flinched when Fuji talked. "N-No, I think I'm fine, I think I should help Kaidoh..." he said, hastily making his way to Kaidoh.

Fuji raised an eyebrow as he kept walking along. "Taka-san! Once you're done your match, will you play with me?" he yelled, as Kawamura continued his match against some random non-regular.

"BURNING! YES I WILL, FUJI! GREA-" Kawamura dropped his tennis racket as he saw Fuji. Doing so caused him to lose a point, and it also made him lose the match to the random non-regular. This also caused him to lose his regular spot to the random non-regular who is now a regular, and because that non-regular is now a regular, Kawamura is no longer a regular. Life is so confusing.

Fuji put on his best innocent, surprised face as Kawamura fainted from brain overload. "Did I do anything wrong?" he asked, innocently tilting his head to the side.

As the other non-regulars (who, by the way, are still non-regulars) went to Kawamura's aid, Fuji continued along to Echizen. "Saa... Echizen, will you-"

"Yadda."

Echizen walked away a little too quickly with his Ponta can in hand. With his free hand, he tilted his cap down, successfully covering his blushing cheeks. "Mada mada dane," he whispered to himself.

Since everyone else was already basically dead/gone, he went back to Tezuka. "Tezuka, will you play a match against me?" he asked, putting on his best cute face.

Tezuka stuttered as he replied. "W-Well, is there no one else?"

Fuji's smile widened as he saw Tezuka's reaction to the silence of the courts behind him. Since he was Fuji, he could see Tezuka's slight, slight surprised reaction, a reaction that not even Kikumaru, Echizen, or Inui could ever see or notice. "Can you please play with me, Tezuka?"

"I... I think I should inform Ryuuzaki-sensei about this."

Fuji eyes opened a little. "Please, Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka blinked when Fuji called him by his first name. "Kunimitsu?"

"Kunimitsu?"

"..."

"Kunimitsu?"

oOoOoOoOo

_"Kunimitsu? Kunimitsu?"_

Tezuka rolled over as he felt something shaking him. "K-Kaa-san?" he asked, as he put on his glasses.

"Kunimitsu, you must have been having a good dream if I am forced to wake you up instead of your alarm clock," said his mother.

Tezuka pushed his glasses up. "A-Ah."

Tezuka's mother was about to exit the room before saying, "I almost forgot, Fuji-kun is downstairs waiting for you."

"...I let my guard down."


End file.
